


Royal Holidays

by LittleMissMe



Category: AEMH, Avengers earths mightiest heroes, Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Halloween, New Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMe/pseuds/LittleMissMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of holiday one shots about T'Challa and Ororo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is late.. I know.. Anyways If you don't like my otp okay, just please don't insult me for it ^^

"What will you be dressing up as tonight at Tony's?" Ororo turned to glance over her shoulder at her husband, trying to picture her ever serious husband dressed up as a cowboy, vampire or any other iconic not Black Panther uniform. "I was thinking of being a cat."

"Halloween party?" He asked with a brow raised curiously.

"Yes, a halloween party." Ororo sighed. She could have sworn she had told him about it a few weeks ago, why would she have kept it until now when this conversation would come up. 

"Why do we have to attend?" He asked, turning around to glare at her slightly. 

"Because we need to prove to the world our teams can still interact peacefully." Ororo rolled her eyes and turned to meet him, her mouth playing at a smirk. 

"I thought our marriage proved that enough."  He frowned and took a step forward, pulling his white dress shirt on, though leaving the buttons undone. 

Ororo gave an awkward laugh, matching his pace to meet him in the middle of their bedchamber. "You mean our marriage that has been the talk of the tabloids of the late?" 

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and brought his other hand up to brush away her hair from her face.  "We've proved them wrong.. Haven't we?"  
Yes. They had proved them wrong, all the tabloids that were predicting a divorce, all the rumours of a split. After Romanda had cornered them and yelled at them for over an hour, quite insistent on saying the only problem had been communication and point blank refusing to allow Shuri to annual the marriage. The two had been able to sort out a few of their issues in the four months since the phoenix incident. 

"I do not understand halloween. It is a most confusing western tradition." He said smiling down at her, knowing that if they were to talk about their separation they would both be rather depressed. 

"Maybe to you," Ororo started wrapping her arms around his neck with a brow raised "However for many of hundreds of mutants it's a way to go out and not be judged." 

T'Challa pushed his forehead down to her, nuzzling her neck comfortably, not quite sure how to respond to her comment. 

Smirking Ororo held her husbands neck close to her, running her hands through his hair as he started to pay more and more attention to her neck.   
"So a cowboy it is?"

Pausing slightly from his sudden attack  of her neck he smirked and said in his husky voice "Only if you'll be my cowgirl.."


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unedited guys just wanted it up

"I can't believe 'Ro took him back." Logan growled eyeing the man standing by the white haired beauty. 

The blonde he was talking to actually rolled her eyes "Please, you're just upset that he wouldn't let you play knight in shining armour to miss precious and perfect." Emma couldn't actually believe she was supporting their clumsy rekindling, but the constant 'let's all hate on T'Challa' act was getting old. 

"We need her now more then ever and she takes him back after all the shit he pulled." Logan glowered at her "After you and the school boy in his little cell had your little stunt we're a mess."

"Oh shut up Logan, it was because of your stupid little team so much damage happened." Emma snapped, giving him a glare "Why do you even care anymore, have all your other pet teams broken up? Or is the new demise that were in making us the perfect accessory team?" 

 

"You should've come by yourself.." T'Challa murmured into her ear as he poured her a glass of punch. 

"I thought we agreed that would be counter productive in the whole scheme of making the X-Men not hate you?" Ororo asked amusedly, accepting the glass and leaning back as he poured himself one. 

"I believe, Ororo, that you might be to optimistic in that sense." He glanced around the room; the cheery lights and happy music with idle chit chat that may or may not be forced. His eyes stopped just by the door, where a well built and regal man stood, his back to the couple. "You didn't say he would be here.."

Following her husbands eyes she frowned as well. Namors attack had not just affected T'Challa, it had also injured Ororo's pride. And this was the first time she'd seen him since the incident. "I didn't know."  
The icy glares the couple was giving must've had a slight affect on the Prince of the sea, as he turned to glance at them, a smirk playing his mouth.   
Namor quickly excused himself and started walking towards the pair, both too stubborn to turn away from what would inevitably be a fight.   
"Prince Namor." The ice dripped from her voice.

"Ah.. The lovely Queen Ororo." Namor said, his smirk growing when he noticed she wouldn't allow him to kiss her hand. "Or is it princess? Forgive me, but surely you understand what with the constantly changing reign in Wakanda."

More silence. Both were to stubborn to reply to his obvious jibe. 

"Well I see you are not in a particularly talkative mood at the moment." Namor smirked.. Before he added "I apologize, however I believe I see Miss Frost, happy holidays."   
The couple watched Namors back as he went over to the telepath. 

The pair sipped their drinks silently in the sudden reminder of perhaps the worst moment of their relationship, and the huge blow that just hot their egos. After about five minutes T'Challa pulled his wife onto the small area for dancing, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling into her ear. "You know, we haven't danced like this for a long time.."

Pulling herself closer into him and wrapping her arms around his neck she quirkier an eyebrow, he wasn't one for public displays of affection, like dancing at a party. "Since our wedding, I think.."

Nuzzling her neck comfortably he replied "We should do this more often. The restaurants in Wakanda or clubs here.."   
Pulling herself back a bit to stare at her husband she said in a surprised tone "You detest dancing restaurants and clubs, really T'Challa, what has gotten into you-"

He cut her off with a kiss, pulling her in close and tightening his grasp on her, one hand tangling itself in her hair and the other firmly on her lower back. Pulling out for air a few moments later he grinned one of his goofier grins, that still managed to have his trademark satisfied smirk into it. "True, but you don't. One thing I've learnt about marriage from our Counselor is that it's about compromise, and for to long you've been the only one compromising." 

Settling into his arms she smiled at his attempts to keep her, to keep them a couple. Especially with being in the same room as the men and women who destroyed their country- though meeting Namor might have just made his need to prove that they were still together stronger. Stroking his face lightly down his prominent cheekbones to his strong jaw with her forefinger she replied happily "Not that I didn't like it, love, but where did that kiss come from?"

And there was his full out smirk. "Mistletoe."


	3. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a kinda AU EMH thing I've alway pictured.. It's kinda a mash up between Evo storm(favourite incarnation) with Panther. Where they got married young (she was 17he was 21) and already have two kids, Azari age 3 and N'Dare age 18 mo I really live this universe I've created for them so you might be seeing more sometime. Still unedited.

"Baba, I'm thirsty!" Whined the small boy tugging on his fathers sleeve. Turning to look at his three year old T'Challa bent down to pick the young boy up.   
"Have you asked Mr. Stark for something to drink?" He asked Azari tilting the boys chin up to see him better. After the boy shook his head T'Challa turned to their host and inclined his head slightly.   
"Would you mind, Tony, some milk or fruit juice?" 

Tony laughed and nodded "You know Azari, you can ask me instead of your dad sometimes. I don't bite!" Signalling to one of the servers he turned to the little boy and smiled. 

Azari buried his head into his fathers head before smiling shyly at Tony. 

With a sudden thump to his back, T'Challa stumbled slightly, before looking up to see the god of thunder laughing merrily with a cup of ale in his hand. "Thy young one is so amusing with their habits! Where hath thy daughter gone to?" 

T'Challa glanced around the crowded room as his wife carrying their 18 month daughter in her arms, coming up and pecking him on the cheek the baby girl settled into her mother. "She's falling asleep in my arms."   
Ororo smiled at her husband before smiling at each of the three other men in greeting. 

"Azari seems quite tried as well." T'Challa adjusted his grip on his son. "Should we call it a night then?" He added ignoring the gasps and groans from Tony, Thor and Clint.

"I'm not tired baba." Azari said with a yawn, hugging T'Challa's neck close to him.   
"Listen to your kid, T'Challa, it's barley even ten!" Hawkeye said with a glance at the clock. "The party's barley started!"

"If you really need to dump the kids I've got a few guest rooms they can sleep in." Tony sipped his drink as the server brought a small glass of milk for Azari "That's what the Richards are doing with their kids, Franklin bopped out a few hours ago, Valeria's looking like she's going to go out too."   
"Aye, there's much festive things you would be missing!" Thor nodded in his booming voice, causing N'Dare to screw up her face and curl into her mother with a whimper. 

Taking the milk from the waitress, and starting to hold it for Azari to sip, T'Challa glanced at his wife, who turned to Stark and chuckled. "It depends, is the rest of this party going to be a child friendly one, or is it going to be like the others you've held?"  
Shrugging and downing the rest of his drink he replied "What can I say, what happens happens!" 

Chuckling along, Ororo shook her head. "I don't think so Tony, thank you for the wonderful party. Happy New Year to you all." Giving each man a kiss on the cheek, Ororo turned to her husband "I'm just going to say goodbye to a few more people, then I'll meet you in the car."  
"God, you're whipped T'Challa" Hawkeye said with a shake of his head. "And you've only been married 7 years, it just goes downhill from there." 

Watching her walk away, T'Challa put down the glass of milk on a table. "Thank you for inviting us, Tony. I wish you all the best for the coming years." Giving the men each a firm handshake, and nearly avoiding a bonecrushing hug from Thor, T'Challa made his way out of Tony's penthouse and to the car, where he spent another thirty minutes waiting for Ororo. Surely, after they returned to the Embassy and put the children to bed, he and Ororo would have their own New Years party.


	4. Those Paper Heart Cards

"T'Challa, I don't want the cats near the baby when it's born." Ororo said, looking with disdain out the window to where there were three or four panthers lazing about the court yard.

T'Challa looked up from his book, surprised at his wife's sudden declaration. "Why? They're perfectly harmless, it's a tradition."

Ororo gave a short laugh at his response, her had moving up to her baby bump that was just starting to show. "I saw them rip apart Deadpool when he came on his quest to try and get Vibranium a few weeks back." 

T'Challa had now turned his full attention to her, swivelling from his chair to be able to face her better. "Yes, however that was Deadpool. Our baby will not be harmed, he is blessed by the goddess." Pausing a moment he then added "And will be birthed by a goddess." 

"But it will still just be a baby, and they are still extremely dangerous." Ororo pursed her lips, giving the panthers another disapproving glare. 

"It's not like we'd throw him out to be lunch, at most they will only be there when he is with us walking around the courtyard." It seemed that the latest mood swing trend in her pregnancy was overly protective mother bear- not that he minded, really it was great to know that the two of them would protect the baby with all their mind, muscle and hearts. However this was tradition on his part, and as future king of Wakanda it would be treacherous if the little babe didn't follow through with tradition. 

"Stop referring to the baby as a boy, T'Challa, we're not sure if it is." Ororo threw back, turning from the window to step closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding onto his lap. 

"The ultrasound showed that he would be a boy." A dark brow rose as he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close- her already minimal pregnancy weight not bothering him in the slightest. 

"You can't always trust the ultrasound, T'Challa. Scott and Madelyn were sure they'd have a girl because of it, but you and I both know that was not true." 

"That was with, what is now, dated technology. Nothing to the likes of the technology we have. Your doctors and physicians have the best tech possible, I doubt we will have a daughter." T'Challa responded, sweeping her hair away from her face. 

"Would it bother you, if we had a girl?" 

"I don't like the idea of our little girl growing up and entrancing men like her mother." He blanched at the thought "But other then that, no. A daughter would be just as fun a son, would she not?"

"Mhm." Ororo mumbled, starting to massage his ear with her thumb slightly. 

"And both would be able to give you something like this, would they not?" With that, T'Challa produced a hand made paper heart, much like the ones children made in elementary school, with the words 'Dear Ororo, I hope you enjoy these types of cards, love, as I'm sure you'll be getting them for some time. With all my heart and more, T'Challa'

Laughing at his Valentine, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying "I doubt is ever get tired if those cards, sweetheart." Capturing his lips this time she gave him a long and passionate kiss, breaking only for breath and to wish him a happy Valentines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something a bit less dramatic and stuff. I know it's late, sorry ^^"   
> R&R please!


End file.
